


Cozy

by moeyywrites



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Christmas/Winter Fic, F/M, Fluff, Zak being cute, mention of partial nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeyywrites/pseuds/moeyywrites
Summary: This was written for Day 2 the 13 Days of GA 2020. The theme is “By the Fire”. I won’t be writing for every day of this series, but I will be contributing as much as I can. Thanks to those who hosted this! :) Enjoy and Happy Holidays to all who celebrate!
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Cozy

You snuggled into your thick fleece blanket and smiled. Zak always said this was his favorite room in the house. Now, four months into living with Zak, you could totally see why.

The fireplace crackled just a few feet from your toes, warming your knitted socks. The plush couch beneath you cradled you perfectly, and your long sweater bunched ever so slightly just above your knees. Honestly, you had never felt so comfortable in your life.

There was just one thing missing...

You turned to the sound of footsteps echoed on the hard floor behind you. You turned your head slightly, just enough to keep the rest of your body perfectly in place. 

“You spoil me,” you muttered as you watched Zak enter the room, a skull-shaped mug in each hand. He couldn’t exactly cook, but he could make a mean cup of hot cocoa, even if it was just the powder kind.

Zak handed you a mug, which you immediately pulled against your chest. Your lips curled into a smile as you noticed the little peppermint stick popping up from the rim of the mug.

Zak smiled down at you. “You look so cozy, I don’t want to disturb you.” Zak’s icy blue gaze twinkled behind his wide frames.

“You aren’t disturbing me, babe,” you cooed. You patted the spot beside you. “C’mere.”

Zak lifted your blanket, causing a chill to slip up your bare legs, before the warmth of the fireplace kicked in. Zak slipped under the blanket beside you, then pulled your legs over his lap. You smiled as he rested his warm mug on your knee.

“There, this is cozy,” he sighed, then took a sip of his cocoa. You mimicked him, smiling at his new black and gray flannel shirt, the same one you gave him just yesterday as an ‘early Christmas present’.

Zak took another sip of his cocoa. The warm chocolate coated his upper lip, making you chuckled. Zak smiled, turning to you, and pursed his lips.

“Can I get a chocolate covered kiss?” he teased, leaning in. You giggled, then pressed a gentle hand onto his chest.

“Hold on,” you chuckled. Then, you lifted your mug to your lips, allowing the chocolate to coat your lip. “Okay, now I’m ready.” 

Zak laughed, then leaned in, pressing his lips gently to yours. Peppermint and chocolate filled your senses as his lips moved in sync with yours. He gently captured your bottom lip between his teeth, then released, allowing you to lean back.

“Mmm,” you hummed as you snuggled into the couch. Zak rubbed your legs, letting out a deep sigh.

“That was so cheesy,” you whispered with a smile. Zak laughed.

“Yeah, but it was very us,” he retorted with a snort. You laughed, pulling the blanket further up your chest.

“Ha, yeah. It was. But, I like us.” You smiled at your boyfriend. He beamed, nodded.

“Yeah, I like us too.”


End file.
